Mr Scroot - in - The best cup of coffee - Valduggery fan fic - C12
by toofpikk
Summary: 10-20 chapters of a character made up by me introduced into the Irish world of magic. A keeper of secrets, a young relic, even, a gaurdian angel. Mathieus Scroot, a young magician has been all over the world. He lived in England and america, moved to africa new zealand and singapore, but has finally settled in Ireland, as a young mechanic, a new friend to Valkyrie. Chapter 12 Now!
1. The murder scene

~23 Ferrington Street. A murder has been committed by a sorcerer, and Valkyrie and Skulduggery are on the scene.~

Valkyrie hated murder scenes. Especially gory, bloody, gruesome ones, so this, was not her favorite case. She stood on the drive as Skulduggery stepped into the house, to go and check out the victims corpse… Or what was left of it. She looked round. It was a fairly cold day, Mid October. It was hard to try and positively embrace this time of year. It was cold, damp, and there was a leg on the lawn of the front garden. She stared at that for a while, before turning to face the footsteps she heard.

"Uh, Hi." Valkyrie said.

" Hi," replied the boy.

"Hh… If you wouldn't mind, this is a crime scene and all…"

"Oh, sorry, haha. It's just this is my neighbors house, and I'm kinda curious what killed him."

"You'll just have to wait until the police get here."

"you mean this was a mortal offence, the sanctuary aren't getting involved?"

"you have…magic?"

The boy scruffed his hair. "Uhm…Yes? Haha."

"Cool."

"I take it you do…. Wait, are you valky-"

"yes, Skulduggery Pleasants side-kick."

"… Wow… I've always wanted to meet you two! Wow!"

"Haha… that's funny…"

"why?"

"how old are you?"

"why the sudden change of subject?"

"how old are you?"

"nineteen… why?"

"oh, nothing. You look older."

"hmm… I wish this magic would stop me from aging like it does on others…"

"yeah. I guess it doesn't matter too much whilst we're young."

"yup, you bet."

"where are you from?"

"whats with all these awkward questions?" The Man said.

"well, you say he's your next door neighbour, and you look freshly dressed... Basically I see you as a suspect."

"Oh… Well I'm from London… I only lived there for a few years though. I moved away when I was 5. My parents were killed."

"Ah.. That's… Aw-"

"yeah, I know, I know, awkward, right?"

"sorry to b-"

"don't be… It's not sensitive to me."

"Ah, ok…yeah…" Valkyrie said filling the silence.

"do you want to go for a coffee or to my place or something?"

"Uh, I don't know you."

"But I know you. Do you still study necromancy. I haven't seen you in the temple for ages!"

"You're a necromancer?"

"Well, kinda… I was dragged in after my parents' death. It wasn't really optional, but I get to bend the strict rules a little. Like coming outside whenever I want and not wearing those grim robes or living in a graveyard."

"Oh. Why do you wear mostly black then?"

"why do you?"

"protective clothing. And black is cool. Black is cool?"

"yes. But I wear it because I'm mourning. I think I'll be doing a hell of a lot of that throughout my life."

"why…?"

"coffee, later."

"ok fine," Valkyrie scowled.

"at least tell me your name."

"Hmm…. Ok… Mathieus scroot."

"Weird name. no offence."

"None taken."

Mathieus span on his heel, and walked back to his small apartment block. He looked really fresh. It was only 8AM, and a Saturday, but he did seem a bit_ too_ clean. Valkyrie squinted at him, and turned back to skulduggery pulling down his hat. He looked cool though. She liked that.

Please go easy on me, I've just come out of GCSE's and have never written fan fiction before. Thanks! :D


	2. The coffee shop of secrets

Valkyrie went to the coffee shop, and queued up in the line. Although the line wasn't particularly long, there was a new staff member at the till, covered in acne was making one hell of a job for himself, already getting the order wrong twice for one person. Valkyrie sighed, but then remembered about Mathieus. She looked round the shop, but didn't manage to spot him, until he came walking out of the toilet with a paper bag in his hand, and a pack of cigarettes in the other. He caught her eye, and smiled, and nodded to the table outside. She nodded blankly back, and resumed looking at the person in front of her's head. She finally got to the front queue, and ordered a coffee with cream. As she was handed it over, she grabbed a straw and a spoon. She then put the straw back, realising she didn't need one. She then turned, and walked past the queue, which had grown twice as big, and smiled smugly to herself. And then spotted Scroot, beckoning her over.

"Hey," He said smiling, as he got out a lighter for his cigarette.

"Hi," she replied. Then realising his hair.

"oh my god your hair."

"Yes..?"

"its… Its crazy. Why do I have a taste in boys for crazy hair?!"

" woah woah woah, who said anything about that now."

"oh sorry."

"no no, Its just I don't really plan in getting into relationships this early."

"right…"

Mathieus sipped his coffee from its cup, and looked round.

"I never thought Ireland would be so nice."

"Can I call you matt?"

"Yes. I never thought Ireland would be so nice," Matt repeated.

"yeah, this little corner of its pretty sweet. But lots of crazy things happen."

"true, true. Its just, so cool though. In London it was all terrorist attack this and gang crime that."

"yeah, we don't get much of that. Unless you live in the magic world."

"yes, haha."

Valkyrie stirred her coffee, then gulped half it down.

"You drink funny."

"your hair is funny."

Matt did a little smile in reply, then took off his gloves to reveal sigils underneath. Valkyrie continued to take little mouthfuls of coffee in, but spent the time examining Mathieus. He wore all black on top. Black plimsoll converse styled shoes, and skinny black jeans. Two belts, overlapping eachother at the flyers. He then wore a leather jacket, leather black gloves and had black hair. Was it dyed? If it was, it was done well. He had grown his hair long, but kept it fairly thin where it was long, only thick on the top of his head where it made a nest on his crown. Underneath his leather jacket though, he seemed to be wearing a white vest shirt. He had a pierced left ear with a shard of glass going through it, and 3 piercings on his right, and a pierced lip. Her examination was interrupted by Matt frowning at her.

"could you stop staring at my ear, please? I know its cool and all, but its really awkward."

"sorry," valkyrie replied. Matt went back to smiling, and then finished his cup of coffee with almost a sigh of relief.

"I really want to go on a walk," he said.

"Sounds good. But can I ask you something first? How did your parents die?"

Matt looked round, frowning a little again, then looked back at her, closed his eyes and breathed. As soon as he let his breath out, his lips turned black, and his veins turned black too. Valkyrie stared. He Breathed heavily back in, and fell on the table.

"You're a… You're a?!" Valkyrie whipped her arm out, checking her ring.

"Hey there, calm down." Matt said. He got up, and jogged round the corner to the park, then stood by a tree waiting for Valkyrie.

" You're a remnant?"

"No. Its not that simple. I'm not a remnant, more I have a remna-"

Before Mathieus could finish, Valkyrie aimed a kick at his face. He widened his eyes a little, then grabbed her foot about an inch from his face and held it there.

"I am not, _I am not_, going to hurt you," he said, emphasising his repetitiveness.

Valkyrie whipped her foot from his grip, and kicked him square in the jaw. He stumbled back a little, and frowned. Valkyrie advanced her attack with a punch in the temple. Mathieus sighed, then sat on the floor, as if forgetting Valkyrie was even there. She jumped on him, gathering a group of shadows in her hand and fire in the other, and threw them at him. He put his arm over his face, but otherwise wasn't much bothered. She stopped fighting, and looked at him. He looked at her.

"I have thought remnants, and even they are not as strong as that."

"That's because I have something else, but I'm not going to tell you what it is."

Valkyrie stepped back to give Mathieus some space, before breathing out a little.

"How do you hold in the remnant? I've heard of it happening, but never seen it."

"It's hard to explain. If you came to my apartment however, it would be a lot easier to explain."

"Not now, I have to be getting back to skulduggery."

"Fair enough," Matt said, pulling on his gloves.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"I could've hurt you."

"I wouldn't have minded."

"Sorry."

Matt just nodded in reply this time, and stood up.

Valkyrie poked him.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Ok…"

"Yeah…"

"Well…"

"I'll be off."

"See you round. Come visit my apartment, I'll tell you more."

"Ok," Valkyrie replied, walking in the opposite direction to Matt. She sighed, then giggled to herself. He was cool. She liked him. But skulduggery wouldn't let him be trusted if he found out. She couldn't have another incident like Calen. But Mathieus was human. Or at least, part human.


	3. His apartment

Mathieus had just got out of the shower when there was a knock at his apartment door. He quickly rubbed his hair, with his towel, and put on a vest and some boxers, before running to the door to let in his guest. He didn't check who his visitor was, he just nodded to them without looking and ran back round the corner to finish drying his hair. Valkyrie looked round. It was a totally normal but cool apartment. A nice kitchen, a small lounge area with a TV, a bathroom and a bedroom round the corner. She took a peak into the bathroom. It had a shower, a sink and a toilet. But it seemed to have something else, a glass door all steamed up. She took off her boots, and stepped in, discovering a sauna but with actual hot coals. She frowned, then span round to find Matt staring at her, and she yelped and tripped over the ledge into the bathroom. He burst out laughing, and Valkyrie went red in the face, and punched him friendlily. She took a look at him again but this time in proper detail. He had tattoos lining the top of both his arms and sigils on his hands and legs. His hair was crazy but looked dry already.

He crossed his arms, and started tapping a rhythm. Valkyrie smiled, and then burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok..."

"I have come here on official sanctuary business," She said, resisting the urge to laugh. "Blah de blah. What's that sauna for?"

Matt stayed quiet for a second. Then opened up.

"This is where I train my actual self and the remnant to be separate. I sit on the coals, and let myself relax, and as my body starts to essentially die, the remnant tries to escape, dis-entangling itself from me. It only takes a couple of minutes, and only needs to be done once a day or so. Its pretty hard work though… I haven't done it today, actually. Want to see?"

Valkyrie frowned, and then shrugged. Matt replied by raising an eyebrow and stepping into the bathroom and then into the coal room. Valkyrie following. He closed the door, and rubbed the window a little, letting valkyrie see through. He walked along the coals, yelping with each step, and went into a sat cross legged position. He closed his eyes, and breathed in. Slowly he relaxed, and noticeably the fires under the coals suddenly started roaring. All of a sudden his skin was very white, and his legs were burning a little. And then, a little black glow from his chest became a big one, and sucked from all his body, into his torso. He wobbled a little, but stayed in the position, sweating horribly and his legs almost burnt to a crisp. How he was not on fire, Valkyrie did not know. Then, he looked up, eyes screwed closed, and screamed. His eyes ripped open, letting out blue energy as powerful as the sceptre of the ancients itself, and he fell onto his side, the remnant dying back into him. He gasped for air, then turned the fires back down. He looked up at valkyrie and grinned, and she frowned in reply. She then took a look at his legs. They were no longer burnt. He was back to his normal colour. In a matter of seconds, he had fixed himself un-noticably.

"how?-"

"Only I will know," Matt replied, still grinning.

Valkyrie gave him a look. "you must be really powerful to be able to sustain yourself like that. And your eyes? What the hell happened to our eyes?"

"The sigils help me sustain my body whilst it is being burnt. If I didn't have them, I would be burnt to a crisp. But the eyes? As I said, I cant tell you."

"Please?"

"maybe."

"Yippee."

"no now. I am sorry, but I really hate sarcasm."

"you'll get along great with Skulduggery."

Matt raised an eyebrow again. Then he walked round to the kitchen, and reached under the cupboard, and clicked a switch. Stairs formed along the corridor, and he walked upstairs. Valkyrie stared. She'd seen some really crazy things in her life, but this boy was something special. He was, no, HAS a remnant in him, and has some pretty cool fashion, crazy hair, and some unexplainable power, and has a gizmo floor installed.

"Come on then," Matt waved, beckoning Valkyrie upstairs.

Up here it was a similar finish. New. But there was a huge area full with work out equipment, another room with a piano and a drum set in it and a big block of wood blocking off whatever was behind it.

"This, is my upstairs." Matt said. "I have just about everything I need." He smiled, and looked round, hands on his hips, clearly satisfied with it.

"You made it?" Valkyrie asked.

"well, mostly. I couldn't install the coal, but otherwise yes."

"how'd you get all your money for this?"

"My dad was a lawyer, before I killed him. He was one of the best, making triple figures in a matter of months. My mum was a Dimensional shunter. That's why I know about magic. She'd study all day and night, and study the stars, trying to work out how to find a habitable universe elsewhere. And, one day, she did."

"wow, that must've been cool."

"Haha yeah, it was. She even took me there. Everything was similar, its just magic was a lot more open, but mortals didn't seem to mind about it."

"Wow. It would be nice if it were to happen here… But the corruption it would cause."

"I know. But everything was open. I mean, there were some people who wanted to make the gifted ones rule, but of course they wouldnt. We even lived there for a couple of months. But then things got out of hand. My dad was getting frustrated, and my mother couldn't study at that universe. But there was something there, which is why I am so powerful. Jeez, Im basically giving it to you on a nice shiny plate. Guess how I get my power."

"You can have more then one discipline."

"not really…"

"You study lots."

"not quite right either. I'll tell you some other time."

There was a sudden gunshot, and Matt frowned, then vanished. Teleportation. Valkyrie ran down stairs, to find skulduggery standing on the shot through door, straightening his hat.

"It was in the way." He said.

"why shoot it?"

"Because, you coud've been in trouble, and I wanted to make a dramatic entrance. Your knight in shining armour, your saviour your-"

"Please, why? I was fine. I'm an adult now, jesus. I can look after myself. The guy disappeared anyway."

"then he could be anywhere…" Skulduggery said, slowing his pace of speaking down as he spoke those words, positioned his gun in his hand in such a way that he could use the butt to attack, and Matt suddenly appeared behind skulduggery, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him down.

"hey!" Said valkyrie.

They both continued squirming.

"HEY!" She bellowed, and they both stopped. Matt looked at who he was attacking, yelped and got up, before attempting to help skulduggery up, only to be whacked in the temple with the butt of his gun.

"I was only trying to help," Matt scowled.

"he doesn't lose conciousness…" Skulduggery whacked him again, in the temple, before putting his gun away.

"Hardnut," he said, then changed to look at valkyrie. "Valkyrie, this man is obviously a twirp." Skulduggery span to face Mathieus. "Did you know, the sparrow flies sow-"

"Please, he doesn't need to be beaten up. Matt has proven himself to be a good guy. Come on skulduggery. Hes cool!"

"well then," Skulduggery said, brushing imaginable dust off his shoulder, "Who the hell do you think you are attacking a sanctuary agent… In boxers and a vest."

"I am so sorry," Matt said Before teleporting off again.

"Oh great!" Said valkyrie. "He's disappeared again."

"No, I'm just up here," Matt replied from up stairs.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, and skulduggery nodded for her to climb the stairs. She walked up and found the door into the wooden room open, and heard Matt rummaging about, obviously getting dressed. Skulduggery got up the stiars, and the wooden door suddenly closed. Skulduggery looked at valkyrie again. He was clearly concerned. She didn't mind. Then, as valkyrie was about to speak to skulduggery, Matt burst out of his room wearing similar clothes to yesterday, just underneath his black leather jacket was a black vest. She couldn't think of how she missed it before, but he was wearing a dog tag, and a celtic cross, along with a load of fancy bracelets on his left wrist. She licked her lips. He looked really good. He looked really really good, and he knew it. Thoughts of fletcher ran through her mind. She missed a boyfriend. She missed a clumsy cluts to laugh at. To hug. To feel sorry for. She focused her sight back on Matt, who was putting on a pair of boots. Black. She'd only knew him for 3 days. They've only even met 3 times. It wasn't love at first sight, but valkyrie felt a liking to him pretty quickly.


	4. letting her out

Mathieus had gone to visit some of his relatives in America for three days. She almost immediately felt lonely without him there. These days there weren't many sorcerers who were her age, so her friends were people over one hundred years older then her. Fletcher was out dating some Kanga from down under, Calen was dead after she killed him, and any others lived in the necromancy temple, where she was forbidden to ever go. She jumped into the Bentley and Skulduggery turned to face her, whistling a tune. After Agreddion gave and took back magic from mortals, more and more had developed their skills and knowledge. It wasn't uncommon for mortals to hear about magic anymore. Of course, a lot of the time, it was covered up, but campfire stories and dark night spooks still come and go. This time a gang of young adults had killed a man by setting him on fire. They arrived, Skulduggery still whistling, Valkyrie looking down at her knees. There had been countless murder scenes like this since Agreddion's summer of light, but she still did not enjoy it. Skulduggery stopped whistling and cut the engine, then looked down at her.

"I'll go in on my own again," He said, patting Valkyrie gently on her shoulder.

She flicked her hair from her face, and smiled up to him. He looked back, before spinning round and getting out of the car. As he closed it, Valkyrie waved to him as he walked into the house, to see a charred skull outside the house. She quickly opened the door and threw up onto the road. Her eyes stung, and she spat out the taste in her mouth, before rummaging around in her pocket for some chewing gum. She grabbed the little tablet, and popped it in her mouth, crunching I on her back molars and sinking into her seat as the burning salty sensation of her spew was washed away by the powerful sugaring mint. She closed her eyes, then opened one, to the sound of skidding rubber. She took a glance in the wing mirror, to see a group of five or six skinheads on a beaten up white 4x4. She gawped as it roared past, taking out the Bentleys' passenger door with it. Skulduggery came running out, took one glance at the car and cursed, flying in through the open door and getting the car into the road just seconds later.

"Seatbelt?" He asked.

"Seatbelt," Valkyrie replied, plugging it into the slot. Skulduggery did a skidding turn round the junction, driving down the wrong side of the road. Valkyrie licked her lips. These chases were really scary and exhilarating, but like anything else, were preferable over gory crime scenes. Skulduggery mumbled something under his breath.

"What?!" Valkyrie shouted, over the noise of the engine and wind gushing through the gap where the door should have been.

"I said, I should have used the ford!" Skulduggery did a tight turn and collided with a lamppost and spun into a Porsche, ending up upside-down in the Bentley. The airbags let out, but Skulduggery was already out of the car, running to catch up with the 4x4. Valkyrie had a problem getting out, but managed it. She felt bad, whipping the white powder off of her legs from the airbag, seeing the Bentley upside down with a crumpled roof and a destroyed bonnet, and not to forget the gaping hole in the side. But she ran to catch up with Skulduggery. He was obviously annoyed. The mechanic had tried every trick in the book to get the Bentley to stay in shape, but Skulduggery was warned it would not survive another fight. He glared into the distance, then started fly running, taking huge paces whilst staying not far from the floor. Valkyrie was finding it harder and harder to keep up, but then there was a squeal of wheels, and the dull crack of metal against metal, and the white truck had been overturned, the skinhead gang members pouring out. She clicked her fingers and ran at them but one of them spun round in time to spot her, thumb back the hammer and pull… Pull the trigger. She gasped. She looked at her hands, and crumpled onto the ground, skulduggery creating a small force field around them. She picked her up, and shook her gently. Her head lolled, her chest pumping in and out ridiculously quickly.

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery said, slapping her face a little.

"Stephanie…" He stroked her hair…

"Dar….Darquesse?" He muttered, and Darquesse's eyes shot open.

Please can I have a review, follower or favouriter please! It may be alot to ask, or sound silly, but I'm one of those people who needs visual evidence to see their work being appreciated. Thanks!


	5. Her savior's return

Valkyrie stirred, waking up gooey eyed, looking at a pale grey ceiling. She had a mask over her face, and was covered in two blue rags, and was sat on a wooden bed. She coughed, and rolled onto her side a little more, before trying to work out where she was and what happened. It didn't take long. She remembered flying into a helicopter again. She had spent three days without becoming Stephanie. Darquesse, for three days. She felt like she was going to cry. Her inner demon was taking over, and she couldn't stop it. She remembered it so clearly too. Like watching a movie on a TV screen, she was sat back in the back of her mind, watching Darquesse do all these crazy things, and she was there, right there, but she couldn't help. She had flown into a helicopter. Why did Darquesse like helicopters? Perhaps they gave her a challenge. Perhaps, they made her playful. But this time, it was not beneficial. She, no, Darquesse, had flown into the helicopter, killing the pilots and smashing through the glass. She dipped down under and pulled the propellers from it and flew off with them, where Stephanie regained control, and crashed just a couple of seconds later. She remembered hitting the tarmac ground, letting out a breath, and saying very faintly: "Ow."

She remembered someone running to her. Picking her up. Trying to help, but making it worse. The glass dug into her more. Her open wounds being squeezed, pumping more blood out of her body. Then she remembered closing her eyes. Thinking this was her time.

She opened her eyes again, and looked back up at the ceiling, and tried to sit up. A man with long black hair came running over, and pushed her gently back down. He was frowning. Matt was frowning.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" He asked.

She sniffed and opened her mouth, but still didn't have the energy to speak. She felt weird, like goo was on her. She moved her arm a little, just enough so she could see it from under the blankets, and it was, covered in white gooey goo.

Matt pulled a smile onto his face, and gently clasped Valkyrie's arm.

"This," he said, "This is healing cream. I made it myself, and use it. You'll have scars, but within twelve hours your scabs will be gone, your wounds sealed over. There maybe a little pain, but not much at all. What the hell were you doing?" He asked.

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. He squeezed a little tighter.

"Maybe I should tell you how and what my powers are…" He said in reply to Valkyrie's small breakdown. "I'm like you, I guess. I would have never told you, but… I'm beginning to trust you."

Matt obviously knew about Darquesse and her relationship.

"Please forgive me if I scare you," He said softly, before shutting his eyes. He inhaled heavily, and then ripped his skin off, revealing a vampire underneath. Valkyrie felt a scream building in her throat, but it died before it reached her tongue. She tried to lash out, her arm ending up in a clumsy heap on the bed. The vampire looked down on her. It wasn't moving. It approached, so slowly though, and patted her head. She frowned, underneath her mask, and then it curled up into a ball, and Matt appeared again at the end of the bed. He then span round, and Valkyrie saw his cloths begin to split. He huffed, and hairs grew all over him. His hands became paws, his ears pointed, and there was a crack of a jaw, and he howled. She stared in awe, horror, as the dribbling werewolf turned to face her. Blue eyes glaring into hers, piercing her brain. And then he stopped panting, and stroked Valkyrie's hand. He shrunk back down into himself, but was only wearing boxers. He raised an eyebrow. Valkyrie raised hers. She built up the power to whisper some words. "How?"

"Remember I told you that I visited a parallel universe?"

Valkyrie nodded.

Matt sighed. "Magic was open. No one minded. It was peaceful, great. All secrets, just ancient relics in a museum. Even the sceptre of the ancients itself. The book of names too. The book of names…" He trailed off and looked out the window. Then focused back on Valkyrie. "It was open for anyone to use. It may have been a parallel universe, but I still existed. I still had my names. All of them… Even…. My, true, name…"

Valkyrie stared at him. He knew his true name, but he could control it. However, he was in danger. He was a danger, to everyone. He had a remnant in him, and a sub-conscience. But he could teach her how to control it. He could prevent Darquesse even existing. He could –

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mathieus flying out the window. She managed to sit up this time, but couldn't see what was happening. She heard a crack, then a motor. A chainsaw maybe. No, that would make too much noise. A scream. And then the deafening silence. She waited for Matt to come back. He knew his true name after all. He couldn't die, after what she just witnessed. He was strong too. But he wasn't there.

"Yes I am," said Mathieus from behind her. She span her neck so quickly she felt dizzy for a second. She took off the mask, and tried to get out of bed.

"Great… So you can read… Minds too?" she replied, realising that strength was already getting back to her.

Matt sighed again. "When I touch people, I can absorb their power. Well I say can, there isn't much of a choice. So If I touch a vampire, I can become one. But I get to manipulate the power. As you just saw… Its one of the reasons why I wear gloves."

"Right, so when you… Wear gloves, you… Don't harness their powers?"

"Exactly."

"Wow... That's fairly simple."

"Yeah…" Matt got distracted. "Have you teleported before?"

"Yes…why?-"

Mathieus grabbed Valkyrie and within the blink of an eye they were in his garage.

She was covered in goo. She cringed, and Matt burst out laughing before throwing her another blanket, but a robe this time too. He turned back round, howling with laughter, and she punched him in the face. There was a crunch, and his nose burst with blood. He tried to look at it, went cross eyed, then focused. Valkyrie stared in awe, as the blood stopped, and the nose crunched back into its normal place, the gap between the torn muscles sowing together. Within five seconds, his nose was fixed.

"Oh my God." Valkyrie said in shock. "Oh, My, God! Your nose… Your nose?! It just sowed itself back together?!"

"mhm, yeah… There are many benefits to knowing your real name, and being able to control it."

"So… What happened down here just now?"

"Robbers again. They keep trying to steal my bike. My pride and joy…" Matt smiled at a cloth on the floor.

"It's a cloth… Oh wait, there's something under the cloth."

"Genius!" Matt said, clapping his hands very slowly, and sarcastically. He then turned to his spanner on the shelf and twisted it. The cloth shot up into a silhouette of a motor bike, and Valkyrie could tell it was underneath.

"You like gizmos, don't you?" she asked.

"Yup. Want to see the bike?"

Valkyrie considered telling him that she wasn't much into them, but he'd basically saved her life by covering that sticky goo on her so "Yeah… Sure."

"Harley Davison low rider FSX. A rare model. 1980's." He said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting the end with a snap of his fingers. He walked over to the other cupboard, and put on a pair of police sun glasses. He looked the kind of hard rocker bike rider dude. Smoking, wearing shades with long hair and black leathers. He got out a white helmet.

"Ever been on a bike?" He asked, putting on a bad boy smile.

"As a matter of fact… Yes," She replied, as she caught the helmet and jumped on the back saddle. Matt allowed the engine to purr. It was noisy, but she could tell he liked it. He revved a little more, and then blasted out of the garage and onto the street. From the first corner, Valkyrie was holding him as tight as she possibly could. A tired grin spread across her face. This was fun.


	6. Stolen C6

He was smoking a cigarette under the Bentley when the English sanctuary caught him. They inserted chenzweedum, a very rare plant, known of destroying all access to magic for days at a time, into his arm. That plant is Very rare. 7 Plants in the world, of which, Strom owned one. They were rare, because they didn't reproduce. Mathieus was retuning the rev on the bottom of the Bentley, when the sanctuary officials injected the serum into his arm. He lashed out, it was normal, but it was of no use. Strom kicked him in the head as hard as he could, and Matt dropped his spanner and fell down unconscious. It would have been the first time in a very long time he had felt pain. They put him in a body bag, and drove him back to London. By the time they got there, it was nightfall. He was still unmoving when they chained him up in the dungeon, hanging like a spider. When he did wake up, his head shot straight up and he screamed. As you would. Three cleavers were positioned in his cell. If he even tried to leave the wall, he would be cut into smithereens. He smiled grimly to himself, wishing he had a hand free just to wipe his hair from his eyes. Alas, he did not, so hung on the wall annoyed, with a headache. He thought to himself;

Why would he be up here?

For the last fourteen years of his life, he'd been trying to control the potential devastation of his actions, and his powers. But, your actions of the past can't go un-accounted for, especially when you killed your own parents.

How did they find out?

Sanctuaries communicate with other sanctuaries. Valkyrie must have let the word slip. He knew he should have never told anyone. He'd be riding his bike right now, or having a cigarette reading a book. He missed his cat which he had in London. The dungeon smelt like his old cat, he used to have here. He'd just pet it and it would dribble on his lap and vibrate vigorously in return. He realised his eyes were back closed when there was a clank of the heavy metal gates opening. He looked up with slightly blurry eyes, and made out a skinny small man with a very badly shaven Mohawk, but was covered in tattoos.

"Fin… Finbar?"

"Hey Matt…"

"Why are you here?"

"They captured me, they torture me every day. When those faceless weirdoes got in my head, they disturbed me, man. I can't think straight anymore, and my powers are gone. But these daft numpties think it's still there. But it's just gone, you know? I mean-"

Fin bar finished with a yelp as a sanctuary official kicked him in the stomach.

"Shut up, Finbar. We heard you get along with the emo hanging on the wall. Make him talk. Pronto," Said the small man in glasses, he finished with a clap of his hands, and he span out of the cell leaving Finbar in it with Mathieus. Matt heard Finbar gently sob before rubbing his eyes and looking up at Mathieus chained against the wall.

"Why are you here?" Finbar asked, gently.

"As has everyone else, I have done some terrible things in my life, but unlike most, mine are unforgivable..."

Finbar waited a little before he spoke. "How come? You seem nice underneath your leathers and piercings and long hair?"

"That's because I am. Me. I am nice. But what I am is not. I'd rather not go into detail. I've already done that once and I ended winding up here. Besides, you've had it done too, and you know how horrid it is."

"You have a remnant..? Woah, I'm going to step back now. You're freaking me out Matt."

"I haven't even done anything Finbar. When have I ever lifted a finger to you?"

"When I gave you a batman logo tattoo instead of what you ordered."

"Other then that."

"…Ok fine, but that's scary, man… You have one of those horrid little things inside you."

"I am exactly the same as I was."

"I know, I know. It's just…"

"Anyway, I'm stuck here hanging powerless. It's odd… knowing that after all these years, you are now next to helpless, hanging here."

There was a sudden crack and Finbar looked back up at Mathieus hanging on the wall. He was smiling, with his head down, his hair covering his eyes. He twisted violently, the chains rattled, and then his head flopped. Finbar stared in horror, as Mathieus's face returned to the smiling position. His veins black. His lips black. And as if to contradict himself, he answered "Well I'm not." His smile widened. A deep, grim, unholy, untrustworthy black smile.

Make sure to favorite, follow and review!


	7. He ran

Thanks for the support guys, keep that coming And I'll try to release stuff more often. A bit busy ATM, sorry. :)

Mathieus whipped viciously at the chains restraining him, whilst Finbar screamed and scrambled away behind a cleaver. He never was much of a fighter, and still, he isn't. Mathieus let out an evil roar of laughter, before tucking into a small ball, and lashing out again, pulling the chains from the wall restraining him. He fell down, but got up instantly, preparing for a fight with the cleavers. As they advanced, he asked himself,

_What's that thing that Tanith always said?_

He chuckled evilly, before announcing;

"Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough!" She'll be annoyed that he just stole it. Instantly, he lashed out with a chain, and whipped a cleaver down, catching another in the ankle with the nails which were supposed to hold him into the wall. He grabbed the end like a swinging mace or nun chucks, and swung round violently and quickly, luckily catching a cleaver underneath the visor, whipping his jaw off. The cleaver collapsed, the remnant smiled, Finbar Screamed. Mathieus spun round, and mimicked a Spanish bull dancer, flicking his wrist in the air, waiting for the bull to advance. In his case, it was two lightning quick cleavers. Before he knew it, he was fighting off scythes going for the neck. He used his hands to bend away the rods, then the chains to lash out and give himself some space. He then flipped, manoeuvring the chains in such a fashion that they flicked up and caught both the cleavers in the chest, stabbing them and dragging them down. Mathieus let out a puff of relief, then used the scythes to cut himself free of the chains. He strolled over to Finbar, who was shaking so vigorously, it was possible to see his bones rattle against his skin.

"Please… don't hurt me…" Was all he managed to say.

Mathieus laughed in return and sat down directly in front of Finbar.

"I should rip you up into smithereens right now," Mathieus said.

"But I won't. Even I, the remnant, am kind enough to let poor old Finbar go. But do you know what he does to me? Hmmm? Do you know? No, of course you bloody don't. He burns me. Every day. He makes me wriggle and writhe about inside him. Once, he was such a good vessel. Too innocent. Too young. Now he's a menace. Now he's going to pay for what he's done to me, starting now."

Mathieus or at least the remnant within him kicked Finbar in the chin, sending him into a brief spasm before he collapsed unconscious. Mathieus picked up a scythe and breezed through the lock holding the metal grate gate in place. He quickly found a sorcerer checking on one of the more active criminals and decapitated him so silently that the poor magician didn't even know deaths blade was coming. Mathieus smirked, and picked up the two guns the sorcerer had wielded. He laughed, and jogged to the end of the dungeon, and shot the control panel. All the locks on the gates for the dungeon clicked, and unchained prisoners ran out with glee. He laughed at them, watch them run halfway out, and then shoot them in the stomach. Once he had killed all the escapees, he ran into the gaol, and shot at a couple of the glass cages, to only see the bullets ricochet off the impenetrable glass. He shrugged, and shot the sorcerers running at him in the foreheads. Then, a big black sorcerer ran at him. He ducked, and then sprang up on impact, flipping the big guy over, and tried to shoot, realising he was out of bullets, so flipped the gun and whacked him three times in the forehead with the handle. Blood spewed out onto his boot, so he kicked the head for good measure. He found a window four metres up and somehow managed to jump high enough to get through. He squirmed out of the building, then ran like he never ran before, into the deep dark streets of London.


	8. Pain and Demolition

Mathieus shook his head. Where the hell was he? The sun was rising in front of him, big, orange, and bright. He covered his eyes with a bruised and cut arm, and bit his lip. They were scabbed over. Finally able to get a bearing of what he was doing, he walked off the road he was just sleeping on and went to the block of ran down apartments on the side. He wasn't terribly sure what he was doing. Maybe his body's natural reactions were kicking in, find food, find drink, find shelter etc. But Matt had a misty feeling in the back of his mind it was something else. Something horrid, or spooky, something, he couldn't quite put his finger on. He climbed the stairs to the top of the tower, and kicked down a rotting wooden door, trudged on torn shoes into a hazy room. A mirror in the hallway… He needed to check on himself. He had no idea what had just happened, or why he was scabbed and cut all over. Sighing, he span and faced the mirror, fingers flexed, and held his arms out so he could see everything. His trousers were torn in several places, but an especially big one in the knee, opening up a hole to show a huge black scab on his knee cap. His shirt had lost the folded bottom, and looked like an awkward fitting child's Halloween shirt. A huge gash crossed his chest where the tears were, and he gently tapped it, seeing if it felt damaging in any way. He noticed his black leather gloves unscratched by all these crazy signs of a fight. Satisfied his body was ok; he walked further into the apartment. A small kitchen area, with a box of knives, a big marble cooking place, a stove and a grill, along with an old fashioned oven. The cupboards over head made of plywood, had come off their nails, and one had even fallen over onto the marble work space revealing years old cheerio's. Matt raised an eyebrow, and walked into another small hallway. A big open area, with three doors on the left. One clearly showing a child's bedroom with crayon drawings covering the door, the other a shower room, and the middle door leading into a bigger bedroom. But the desk, in the main area, bugged him. There was something disturbingly familiar about it. Brown timber wood, with a dried ink feather pen sitting in an empty pot on the side. Thousands of pages of astronomical work sitting directly on the desk, from detailed drawings of one galaxy to brief notes describing how big and powerful another galaxy was. He flicked quickly through them all, before opening the little draw on the left hand side of the desk. Another crayon drawing, this time on lined paper. Obviously torn from the big note book sitting on the desktop. He took it out, and opened a blind, sharing some light with the room, and onto the picture.

His eyes watered over.

Clenching a fist, he broke a hole through the double glass window, letting out a low but loud sob.

_'I always love you mummy. I hope you will always love me mummy.'_

Mathieus tore the paper in two, and stormed into the middle room. He stepped back, held his chest, and cried out again. A blood stained carpet, dried and mouldy, but two middle aged people facing down lying on the floor, holding each other's hand. Mathieus pulled off his gloves, and wiped the tears from his eyes, gasping. His parents lay on the floor, in front of him. Their hearts placed neatly on their backs. He wanted to go over to them… He wanted to say sorry. The magic thus far had sustained their bodies from any rot or degradation. They looked SO alive. Mathieus wrapped his arms over his face, and continued gently crying, as he sunk to the floor.

_'I hope you will always love me mummy.' _

He screamed, roared, bellowed, even. His eyes red with anger and hatred, as his chest expanded with such deep darkness it was as if a black hole had made a place in Mathieus' chest. He continued to roar, lifting the darkness from his chest, up his throat into open air. The thing gasped. Its face full of fear, staring down at the two bodies on the floor. Mathieus was looking down. His chest started to shake, then his whole body, trembling like an earthquake, like he was about to rupture, and rip into a million pieces. The remnant dare not moved. It knew what was coming, and though throughout the past it had been to cowardly to kill with itself, it would stand strong facing a final obliteration. Mathieus looked up, eyes glowing a terrible blue. The remnant shimmered a little, then Mathieus let out a most painful scream. Energy burst into the room, tearing everything up. And then, after the ashes and rubble of the old apartment settled, so did silence. The most god-awful, deafening silence there ever was.


	9. returning Home

"You haven't seen Matt, have you Ghastly?" Valkyrie asked, walking into his study in Roarhaven's sanctuary.

"I'm afraid I have not." He said, scratching his scarred head.

"Damn," She muttered in reply.

"Can I ask why you are looking for him though?" Ghastly asked, looking up from his desk now.

Valkyrie blushed. She was going to ask him out. Normally it's the other way round, but she felt Matt was almost too shy to ask her out. He was a laid back kind of guy anyway, so she didn't mind. They could break the rules.

"Skulduggery was wondering how the Bentley was doing," She said in reply, as the red faded from her face.

"Ah, he's the mechanic slash boyfriend?" Ghastly asked, revealing a perfect smile.

Valkyrie blushed again.

"Shut up," She replied, then walked out of his office, to the sound of him laughing hysterically at her reaction.

Valkyrie walked further into the sanctuary, in search of Skulduggery to ask him where he was going to be this afternoon. She wanted a break. For the first time in a long time, she wanted a small break. Valkyrie found skulduggery in the gaol, patrolling round the glass cages, probably smirking underneath his skull at the prisoners kept within.

"Valkyrie."

"Skulduggery."

"We have a case to get to this afternoon. Have you seen the papers I left for you?"

"Yes, about that, I wou-"

"I'm sorry Valkyrie but surely checking out this case is more important then you checking up on your friend?"

"I know that, but I texted him six or seven times yesterday, and he didn't reply once!"

"He doesn't seem like that kind of boy though. He isn't much like Fletcher. He's more of a man."

"Why do you like him less then Fletcher then?"

"Because it's harder to make fun of him."

Valkyrie sighed. "Can I just have this afternoon off. I swear, this will be the last time until Christmas."

"Fine. I'll go all on my own."

"Stop being so childish!" Valkyrie said, laughing, as Skulduggery buried his head in his crossed arms.

"But if you see him, ask how my love is doing?"

"Yes yes," Valkyrie replied half heartedly, and walked back out of the gaol.

By the time she got to Mathieus' garage, it was getting dark, and cold. She hugged herself tightly, trying to keep any warmth inside her jacket in place. She had just walked round the corner when she saw sparks flying into the road, and a man with a metal helmet protector on blocking any sparks hitting his face. The man stopped sawing, and looked up, gave a nod of acknowledgement to Valkyrie and went back to sawing. She walked closer, and walked through into the main body of the garage, until she was facing the man with the mask on. She raised an eyebrow, and coughed, but still he continued sawing through the body of the Bentley.

"Ahem." Valkyrie managed to say above the noise. She pulled on a smile as Matt looked up from his sawing, but then he threw off his helmet and dropped the saw.

"What do you want?" He asked, annoyed.

"Hey, I was just here to see how you were?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Nothing much has happened. Not really. Everythings fine. I mean, all that's happened to me is being taken back to the English sanctuary where They took away my magic, I then killed cleavers and then destroyed my remnant and my parents' flat. Everything's fine!"

He threw his helmet back onto his head, and continued sawing off the scrap metal from the Bentleys new frame.

Valkyrie stood there, staring at him. What had he just said?

"The English sanctuary…?"

"Yes, Bloody hell Valkyrie, listen to what I am saying. They took my magic away. The kidnapped me. They hung me up on a wall. Then, I killed 4 cleavers, and Kicked the brains out of Finbar."

"Finbar's in London?"

"Yes. Then I forgot everything. I can't remember anything more, Valkyrie. I woke up in the middle of a road with screwed up clothing, and walked into the apartment on the road to check myself out before finding it was my parents'. Coincidence? I think not. I killed that bastard remnant. I buried my own parents. That remnant tore out their hearts, and left them to die together. Being killed by your own son…?" Mathieus had glazed over eyes. Water slowly trickled down his left cheek. He turned away to hide his sorrow.

"Are you crying?" Asked Valkyrie softly.

"No. No crying. Nope." Replied Matt, taking a deep breath and wiping his face with his gloved hand. He picked up his leather jacket and swung it over his shoulder, before sighing and putting a cigarette in his mouth, and then putting on his pair of sun glasses.

"Could you get out please?" He asked Valkyrie as he wheeled his bike backwards out of the garage.

She was wide eyed, and felt confused. In just four days he had been kidnapped, taken for hostage, lost his magic, let his remnant take over him, regained control, destroyed his remnant and made it back to Ireland. How was that even humanly possible? Even with teleportation?

By the time Valkyrie was done with her puzzled moment, Mathieus had pulled down the shutter over the garage, and got on his bike, cigarette alit in his mouth. He wheeled his bike onto the road, hopped on, and flew off. Valkyrie was still standing there, alone, cold, in the darkness of the early night. But by the time she looked up she expected Matt to be gone, but he had stopped just before the bend. He looked over his shoulder, back at Valkyrie, just standing there, shivering. He reversed back the couple hundred metres, and waved his hand onto the back half of the seat. Valkyrie sprang onto it and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry," Matt said. "It's just, not been a very enjoyable couple days…"

She patted his shoulder, and winked at him, while he blew out his cigarette.

"Look, I know I haven't been here for the last week, but-" Matt had said,

Before Valkyrie replied suddenly "Yes. Yes yes yes."

He stopped the bike, and raised an eyebrow, looking at her from under his hood. He flicked it off, and looked at her smiling so eagerly.

"When, and where?"

"Right here, right now," Valkyrie replied.

Matt cut the engine, and turned round to face Valkyrie, before hugging her, and kissing her on the top of the head. She hugged back, squeezing tightly, taking in the moment. Matt let the grip loosen, and looked down at her. She looked up at him. He was still wearing his shades, but that didn't matter.

For the first time,

They kissed.


	10. Useless

Valkyrie woke up to the smell of bacon and hash browns, and coffee. An _English_ breakfast. Matt was in the kitchen, whistling a tune, frying some bacon and mushrooms, while there were some hash browns and sausages in the oven, and boiled water and coffee granules on the side in mugs. Valkyrie got up from the sofa bed, and put her jacket and trousers on. She looked at the time, form the clock on the wall. 9:37 AM. Damn. She was supposed to be with Skulduggery at five this morning. She scrambled round in her trouser pocket for her phone, and whipped it out. The screen read: 17 new messages. 4 Missed calls. 2 Answer phones. What?! She struggled to put her boots on quickly, then zipped up her jacket, and looked over to Matt. He was still whistling, unaware of her urgency to leave. She decided to leave with him acknowledging, by tapping his shoulder and waving as she went through the small corridor to the door.

"Val, you need to eat something." Matt said, frowning, looking up from the bacon.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine Matt. Besides, I was supposed to meet Skulduggery four hours ago. The sooner I leave the better."

"Come on, you can't starve yourself… Here." Matt said, as he reached under the stove and took out a cleaned takeaway box, where he laid two pieces of bacon, some mushrooms, two hash browns and a sausage, before sealing it with a lid. He then got her coffee, and poured it into a cardboard cup and put a lid on it.

"You really ought to stop starving yourself when you work so hard," He said, then winked.

Valkyrie grabbed the cup and the box, and took a fork, then jogged out of the door, and out of the apartment building. The horrid ford was waiting outside for her. She paused, sighed, brushed her jacket down and walked to the car with her box and drink in hand.

She opened the door to the car, and sat into the seat, feeling round for the seat belt, the food and drink on her lap. Skulduggery was looking straight ahead.

"So that's where you've been, hmm?" He said rather accusingly.

"Is it not ok for me to stay round my friend's house?" She replied. She pulled a childish sour smile onto her mouth and looked at Skulduggery as he looked at her.

"I really ought to put a bullet in that boys head."

"He can't die from that."

"Hardnut," Skulduggery echoed what he had said from before.

"You're Jealous, aren't you?" Valkyrie said, smiling.

"No. Why would I be jealous?"

"I've been spending a lot of time with him lately."

"So?"

"So, you're jealous," Valkyrie chuckled.

"Fine. Maybe I am jealous. A little. Maybe."

"I still hang out with you loads more then Matt."

"I know. But I was your father figure. Your protector. Your knight in shining armour. Now that punk is."

"Skulduggery! Calm down. It's just like Fletcher,-"

"No it isn't. Fletcher could come with us on cases, and hold your hand, whilst I'd stand over the both of you. Plus he was pathetic. Matt is just a distraction, and he's more of a man. He isn't there to be useful, other then fixing my car… My car…"

"He can teleport too you know."

"Yes, well at the moment, my main concern is my car," Skulduggery said before opening the driver's door and marched back into the small apartment block.

"Skulduggery, what are you doing?" Valkyrie called after him, undoing her seatbelt and getting out of the car too.

"I would like my car. My old mechanic wasn't this slow. Your boyfriend is very slow."

"He's not _that _slow."

"He's slow and a distraction."

"Come on, Skulduggery, your being so childish!"

"If he's so useful, then come on. Ask him to join us on the case. Make him speed up the rate at which he is fixing my Bentley."

"Boyfriends aren't necessarily just there to be useful," Valkyrie said. They had already reached the landing where Matt's flat was.

Skulduggery Knocked politely, before waiting, and punching through the door, and twisting the handle on the other side. As he did this, Mathieus let out a small wail, and jumped back a little, frowning. Skulduggery walked in, brushing the debris off his arm, and straightening his already straight tie, before reaching out a hand for Matt to shake. Slightly bewildered, Matt shook, before Skulduggery patted his back.

"Hello, Mathieus," Said Skulduggery.

"Uh, hi Skulduggery," Said Matt, rubbing the back of his head. "Could you stop breaking my door, please?" Matt asked.

Skulduggery put a fist to his chin, and put a wondering shaped look on, before nodding slightly.

"I'll see about it," He replied.

"Skulduggery, tell him why you're here," Said Valkyrie, pulling an impatient look from behind him.

"Oh yes. I am here to tell you that boyfriends are useless and slow, and a waste of time. And fix my car. Ok done." He said, turning back to Valkyrie. "Can we go now?"

Valkyrie crossed her arms, and opened her mouth to speak before Skulduggery spoke again.

"What I meant was, could you please fix my car, help us by using your powers on our cases, and stop being such a useless distraction to Valkyrie. You know, this is her job."

Matt stood at the door, quiet for a second. "Your car is fixed. I'm just doing the shell and the paintwork now. I'd love to help on your cases, but I still want time for my job and sleeping. Hopefully then I won't be much of a distraction…?"

"Correct answer. Now get dressed, eat your food and meet us at this address," Skulduggery said, standing perfectly still, not even moving after saying those words.

"Uhm… what….address?" Matt said, frowning.

"I need to give it to you?" Replied Skulduggery, crossing his arms. "See Valkyrie, useless."

Matt pulled a face, and handed Skulduggery a pad of paper and a pen. He quickly scribbled down a road name, house number and post code, and placed the paper back in Matt's hands, before pulling down his hat a little. He turned to face the door, and Matt relaxed, but in the blink of an eye Skulduggery span back round, spun his revolver round his index finger and gripped it by the nose, before freezing, and smacking Matt in the side of the head with it. Matt flinched a little, and then raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Skulduggery, before guiding the gun down with is hand.

"You can leave… Please," Matt said to Skulduggery.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, and walked slowly behind Skulduggery back down the hall, managing to give Matt one last wave before she walked away, and he closed the door, punched the air, and yelped as he heard the bleeper going off to tell him that his bacon was getting burnt.


	11. The Date

'You look fine Stephanie. I bet you look gorgious to any young mans eyes. You look beautiful in mine, too,' said valkyries mother.

'Mum..' Said Valkyrie, blushing and turning away.

'Honey, you look grand. Whatever lucky guy has you this time, he better be better then Fletcher. That boy was weird. Especially his hair. HIS HAIR?! I mean...' Said her Father.

Valkyrie felt a tugging at her trouser bottom. She looked down to see her little sister there.

'Huggy,' she said, and Valkyrie picked her up, and held her against her shoulder.

'Do I look okay, sis?' Said Valkyrie, raising an eyebrow at her little sister. She got a nod in reply.

Valkyrie was wearing some skinny jeans, a white top and her black jacket that Ghastly made for her, along with some sneakers.

'You know, I decided why you look funny,' Said her Dad. 'Your style doesn't suit you.'

'Yes it does.'

'No. You look funny in those silly shoes.'

'They are not silly.'

'yes they-'

The front door bell rang.

'Well, its a little late to change now, 'eh dad.' Valkyrie looked nervously at her father before walking down the stairs to the front door.

'Hey Stef, I was wondering should I-'

'Is this him?' Valkyrie's dad said, sniffing Mathieus. He glared at the piercing on Matt's lip, and then the hair poking out from under the beanie.

'Whats his problem?' Valkyrie's father said, as he looked round to her. She shrugged in reply.

'He's cool Dad. Get over it, like mum over here.'

She turned to face her mother who had her hand over her mouth, looking at Mathieus.

Valkyrie sighed, then grabbed Matt's hand. 'I'll be back before dawn,' she said, then turned and pushed Mathieus out of the door.

'Your parents are funny,' Matt said, as he stumbled out of the doorway.

'Shut up about my parents,' Replied Valkyrie, putting a stroppy face on.

Matt turned to face her, and then hugged her. 'Look. Tonight is our first proper date. I thought to celebrate the moment, I'd make it particularly awesome.'

Valkyrie noticed Matt was blocking the road ahead. She took a peak over his shoulder to see a very flashy car.

'Oh my god what is that?!' She screamed, as she pushed back on Matt and ran towards the car. An Aston Martin DBR9 with extended exhaust pipes and a new paint job.

'What do you think?' Matt said grinning as he walked towards it from behind.

'Oh my, Wow, My god. How did you afford it?'

'I inherited an awful lot of money from my parents. And because of the line of business I'm in, this kinda thing is easy to find cheaply.'

'I am so lucky.'

'Yes you are. Especially to have a guy like me. Haha! By the way do I look okay?'

Valkyrie examined him. He was wearing a grey beanie which covered most his hair, apart from blond and brown spikes that stuck out from behind his neck, and a long strip of hair at the front. He was wearing a checkered red and black over-shirt, and a cookie monster shirt underneath. The same bracelets as usual, but knuckle leather gloves this time. He was also wearing 2 leather belts which crisscrossed over his flyers, and he was wearing skinny black jeans and some converse. Dayum he looked good.

'Dayum, you look good,' She said, and then opened the car door.

Matt hopped into the other side, and turned the ignition key. The engine rattled to life, and then the metal beast purred. The two passengers turned to face each other, and then Matt winked at Valkyrie, and Valkyrie grinned back, and they flew off down the road.


	12. Kidnapped

'-And then, you threw the chandelier on that girls head... hahaha!' exclaimed Mathieus, bursting out with laughter again.

'Shut up! She was a bitch anyway. If you were in my boots you would have done alot worse.' said Valkyrie, going red.

'I'd never do that.' Gasped Matt, stopping suddenly as if offended, before continuing his laugh.

Valkyrie proceeded to the door, and unlocked it. It was 3 am, so she did it as silently as possible, trying not to wake anyone. she turned on the light in her little sisters room, saw all the toys laid out neatly, and the little chest of drawers with her clothes in. And the cot, the covers neatly laid out, with something tucked in it. This something, on closer inspection, was not her sister.

'Oh my god, where is she?!' She screamed. 'MUM, DAD, WHERES ALI?!'

She looked round frantically, to hear a crunch down below. She looked out of the window and dived out of it, hurtling for the gravel lining the side of the house. A hooded man ran off round the corner, with a wriggling little girl in her hands.

'TOOOOAAASSST!' she screamed, as the man jumped into the aston martin and drove off.

'Oh crap,' said Matt from behind her, padding his pockets, then shrugging in sign of the keys being left in the car.

Valkyrie looked round frantically, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'SIS?!... I'LL GET YOU!'

'Steph. Hold on to me.' Said Matt, as he held out his un-gloved hand.

she reached out, and within a touch they were at Matt's garage, where he worked. They ran round to the back of the garage,where 7 black cars were neatly parked in a brick walled garage. They got into the Hummer.

'How many cars do you have?' Asked Valkyrie, wiping away the few trickles of tears that ran down her cheek.

'Too many,' Matt replied, as he pulled down his seatbelt, and reversed suddenly into the brick wall.

The wall cracked open upon the touch, and he swerved onto the road.

They took the roads back to roarhaven, where they drove through most every road they could find.

'Why are we just circling round the roarhaven area?' Valkyrie asked.

'Unless he had ridiculous common sense, the tank had 12 miles left in it. He should be round here somewhere, unless, ofcourse, hes used his magic to get away or something.'

They found the Aston parked ridiculously by the coffee shop, on the corner of the park.

'You go left, I'll go right. Let me take the woods.' Planned Matt.

'Okay,' Valkyrie replied, her heart racing. 'So I'm the bate?'

'You're the bate,' Matt confirmed. At the flick of his hand, they both ran in different directions, and then Valkyrie started screaming.

'ALI?! ALI?!WHERE ARE YOU?'

There was a rustle in the bushes, and a cloaked man ran out, low, with a crooked back. Matt teleported straight into him, then punched him in the jaw, before drawing a yellow ball of power into both his hands. His arm muscles were strained, and ready to throw, hi sigils and tattoo's showing.

'Val, do you know this guy?' Matt asked.

The man rubbed his jaw, and spat out blood, and a tooth. He leaned up, then Matt stomped on his nose, crushing the bones.

'Stay down,' He said in a deep whisper.

The man shuddered, then Valkyrie ran over.

She looked at the man for a second, then the man rubbed his nose of blood.

'Solomon?!'


End file.
